


Full circle

by DarkShadeless



Series: Overseer Sar [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Mentioned at least - Freeform, is that a warning?, snark?, the life and times of non-main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: Since the founding of the Alliance there have been a few colourful recruits. The latest shipment takes the cake, though.





	Full circle

 

Since the founding of the Alliance over a year ago there have been a few… colourful recruits. The latest shipment takes the cake, though.

Raan had known, intellectually, that with the Sith Empire officially joining their cause they would get an influx of- well, of Sith. Not (that) much of a problem. They had had those before. Some. He had gotten used to it.

That doesn’t prepare him for what awaits him when he wanders into the hangar on his latest quest to mediate between Admiral Aygo and the science division. Sana-Rae is there, overlooking what has to be a transport of new arrivals and thank the Force they’re getting more instructors even if they’re _Sith_.

Say what you will about them, they know how to fight.

One moment Raan makes a beeline for the head of the Force Enclave, the next his perfectly polite greeting dies on his tongue. _Wait just a damned second._

That human, the surly one with the scars. The one that’s practically sparking with Dark Side energy. There’s something about him that’s awfully familiar.

Almost despite himself, Raan veers off course and, as always when he doesn’t think to keep it in check, his smart mouth gets the better of him. “Why, hello there.”

In true Sith fashion, those close enough to overhear inch away from the target of his inquiry. It’s so fluid Raan can only tell by the sudden emptiness in the general vicinity. Impressive. Kind of spineless, but impressive.

The human snaps from mustering the hangar suspiciously to assessing the newly arrived threat in a heartbeat, not that you would know if you hadn’t spent as much time getting run ragged by the bastards as Raan has. And, oh, he remembers too, does he. “Loth-cat got your tongue? What was it? ‘I’ll turn you into a novelty rug’?”

All the chaos that followed the invasion of Korriban and he still hadn’t forgotten _that_ particular bit of creative imagery.

By the twitch that goes through the Sith’s frame, someone wishes he had. “Sir.” He sounds a little like he is chewing the word more than he is saying it.

The galaxy is smaller than one would think.

Raan isn’t sure what he expected. Maybe for the man to cave and apologize to save his skin. That seems to be the way the Empire works. The only reason he has even asked is to get a feeling of whether or not they were about to invite old grudges into the fold. More than usual.

Instead of an answer he is treated to the sight of the Sith grinding his teeth as if he dearly wants to bite him.

Actually, “Hold on, didn’t I drop a tomb on your head?”

“Peripherally.”

_Wait, what?_

“Excuse me?”

Aggressively orange eyes scream ‘no’. What the man says is, “Technically, your fleet dropped a tomb on my head. You just dumped my ass inside. My Lord.”

The Jedi can’t quite suppress a grimace at the address. He’ll give this one points for being a shit without breaking protocol and the amount of blistering sarcasm he manages while he's at it, too. _Well, kriff._

Raan is still trying to come up with something that will help diffuse the situation without making him look like he's on the retreat when someone interferes. Thank the stars.

The dark-skinned male must be the commanding officer of the lot, or whatever passes for that in their terms. He glares his subordinate out of the way, Sana-Rae hot on his heels.

“Commander. I’m terribly sorry, some of my instructors are in the habit of being… outspoken.” It sounds a bit like a curse. “Lord Hargrev, at your service.”

“A pleasure, I’m sure. Welcome to Odessen.”

“The pleasure's all mine.”

Aren’t they civilized today. It almost doesn’t sound as if they’d rather be at each other’s throats. “No harm was done. Do keep in mind that we don’t tolerate infighting on this base. If you could communicate this to your unit?”

“Of course, my- Commander.” Close but better than ‘Lord’. Raan will take it and hope the rest will learn, too.

And not antagonize him deliberately.

He is a Jedi, he has to be above such things, but it can get a bit tiresome. _Not that I'm one to talk. Who exactly put his foot in his mouth this time?_

 

Soon as he is out of hearing range, for a _human_ that is, heated whispers blossom in his wake.

“Are you out of your mind, Sar? Are you _trying_ to pick a fight with your ranking officer before you even get off the landing strip?”

“Pah. He'll write me up at worst. He crushed half of my body Hargrev! If he’s waiting for me to grovel for mouthing off to an enemy he can _get in line_.”

“Force help me, you will keep a civil tongue in your head or I’ll-“

“You’ll what? We’re running on Republic laws here, you couldn’t torture me if you _wanted_ to.”

“I’ll figure something out. Don’t test me, you wretch.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, my Lord.”

It sounds almost exactly like the piece of ‘respect’ he afforded Raan. That's a good sign but the chance that the instructor's antagonism is nothing personal is rather slim, if he goes by what he just listened in on. _Crushed half of his body, did I?_

That’s… a sobering thought. _I’ll have to ask Theron to keep an eye on the situation._

Not Lana. She is liable to overreact with prejudice.

If they send away anyone with an axe to grind they’ll be out of potential recruits right quick. It's still uncomfortable for everyone involved when something like this crops up.

_Well, as long as he doesn’t teach his students to resent me, what’s the harm?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hargrev wormed it's way in here and surprised me. I blame doomhamster. Completely.  
> They wrote this http://doomhamster.tumblr.com/post/173568757905/i-wrote-a-thing-it-builds-on-this-hilarious in response to one of my shorts and it stuck.


End file.
